dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Qunlat
Qunari language Qunari Vocabulary A *'Aad': Possibly "unit"; used as a suffix in many Qunari military ranks. *'Anaan': Victory. *'Antaam': The Qunari army. *'Ari': Possibly "person"; used as a prefix denoting singular or leadership, and as a suffix denoting a group. *'Arigena': One of the Triumvirate, the three pillars/leaders of the Qunari people, leader of the craftsmen. *'Arishok': One of the Triumvirate, the three pillars/leaders of the Qunari people, leader of the army. *'Ariqun': One of the Triumvirate, the three pillars/leaders of the Qunari people, leader of the priests. *'Armaas': Possibly "quartermaster"; provider of equipment. *'Arvaarad': "One Who Holds Back Evil"; a Qunari who watches over the saarebas (Qunari mages) and hunts Tal-Vashoth. *'Asala': "Soul." *'Ash': To seek. *'Ashaad': Ash, to seek and Aad "unit". A Qunari scout. *'Ashkaari': "One who seeks"; scientists, philosophers, or those who seek knowledge. *'Ataash': Glory. *'Atashi': "Dragon." *'Athlok': Worker B *'Bas/Basra': Foreign to the Qun, literal meaning "thing". Implication of being purposeless. *'Basalit-an': A non-Qunari worthy of respect. *'Basvaraad': "Foreign leash-holder"; honorific bestowed upon Hawke by a saarebas. *'Ben-Hassrath': "Heart of the Many," an order who serves as defenders of Qunari faith, and unity. *'Beresaad': A type of scouting unit, sent to "answer questions" for the Arishok. *'Besrathari': A recruiter and trainer of the Ben-Hassrath. D *'Dathrasi': A type of animal. Used as a derogatory term against indulgent individuals, comparable to the pig. The Arishok calls this way to all the nobles in the viscount's throne room before Hawke enters the hall E *'Ebasit': A form of "to be." *'Ebost': To return. *'Esaam': "Can be found in" or "exists in the location of." G *'Gaatlok': Explosive powder. Equivalent to real world gunpowder. *'Gena': Craftsman or crafting. H *'Hissra': "Illusion"; often used to refer to deities. I *'Imekari': A child. *'Issala': Dust. *'Itwasit': (It) falls. K *'Kabethari': Simple person. Term used for all recently-conquered people who haven't converted to the Qun. *'Kadan': That which is held close to the heart. *'Karasaad': Soldier rank. *'Karashok': Infantry private. *'Karasten': A soldier. *'Karataam': A group of Qunari mages and their handlers. *'Kasaanda': Sundew, a carnivorous plant. *'Kashaari': A jeweler. *'Kata': The end, death. *'Katara': (You) die. *'Ketojan': A bridge, specifically a bridge between worlds (religion). It is the name given to the Saarebas by Sister Petrice in Shepherding Wolves. There is significant uncertainty whether this is a Qunari word at all. *'Kithshok': A military commander of the Seheron army. They also are in charge of negotiating trade between the Qunari and foreign traders at ports. *'Kost': Peace. M *'Maraas': "Nothing" or "Alone". *'Meraad': The tide. *'Meravas': "So shall it be." N *'Nehraa': To do "for." P *'Panahedan': "Goodbye". *'Parshaara': "Enough". Q *'Qamek': Substance used to turn those who refuse to convert into mindless slaves. *'Qunari': People of the Qun. *'Qunoran Vehl': One who is an example to others. S *'Saar': "Dangerous." *'Saar-qamek': Gas that causes madness in non-kossith. *'Saarebas': A "dangerous thing," the Qunari word and title for mages. A "Bas Saarebas" denotes a non-Qunari mage. *'Sataareth': Lit. "That which upholds"; an enforcer, defender, or foundation. *'Say': With. *'Shanedan': A respectful greeting. *'Shok': "War" or "struggle". *'Sten': Commander of infantry. T *'Tal': True. *'Tallis': "To solve". *'Tal-Vashoth': "True Gray Ones." Those Vashoth that become violent, mostly former Qunari soldiers. *'Talan': Truth *'Taam': Possibly "group" or "army." *'Taarbas': A title/rank of Qunari. Apparent role is to retrieve the weapons of fallen Qunari. *'Tamassran': A priest who is charged with educating the young. Exclusively a role for women. V *'Vashedan': Crap (literally "refuse" or "trash"). *'Vashoth': "Grey Ones"; used to refer to those who abandon the Qun. Violent outcasts call themselves Tal'vashoth, meaning "true grey". *'Viddathari': A convert to the Qun. *'Viddathlok': A temple of healing and recovery; as well used by Ben-Hassrath for re-education of unruly captives. Qunari Phrases and Idioms * Asit tal-eb: "The way things are meant to be." A driving principle of the Qunari philosophy; "It is to be." * Ataash varin kata: "In the end lies glory." * Arishokost. Maaras shokra. Anaan esaam Qun: "Peace, Arishok. There's nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun." Spoken by Fenris upon Hawke's first meeting with the Arishok. * Basra Vashedan: Used to refer to non-Qunari ideas, and sometimes, people; "foreigner trash." * Maraas imekari: "A child bleating without meaning." * Maraas toh ebra-shok: "You alone are basalit-an." Said to Hawke by the Arishok in the Viscount's Keep if Hawke has previously earned the respect of the Arishok. * Nehraa sataa karasaam: Meaning unknown; spoken by Arvaarad to his men in Shepherding Wolves. * Nehraa aqun ebra kata Arvaarad: Meaning unknown; spoken by Arvaarad to Saarebas, resulting in his voluntary execution when given the choice to submit to the Qun. * Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun: "Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun." Extract from the Qun from Qunari Prayers for the Dead. *'Teth a': A call for attention, or warning. * Vinek kathas: An order to attack or kill. Another possible meaning is "Seize them." Phrases used by Sten as battle cries: * Ataash Qunari!: Glory to the Qunari! * Nehraa Beresaad! For the vanguard! * Katara, bas!: Die, thing! * Ebost issala!: Return to dust! * Ashkost say hissra!: Seek peace with your gods! * Nehraa kadan!: For my brothers! * Anaan esaam Qun!: Victory in the Qun! Category:Qunari lore